A Bidder's Assassin
by Destiny Sarvon
Summary: This is my twist on Voltage's game Kissed by the Baddest Bidder! The places are different and the characters ethnicity are different. I honestly like this way better so please enjoy. It follows 24 year old Mafia assassin, code-named Chaotic Cat, and her journey on how she has to make up those 20 million dollars she was bought for.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **We bought you."**_ More horseshit to put up with. Lovely.

"So, we ended up catching you after all" said infamous Italian mobster Soryu Oh, I recognized him right when we had that quick chat in the basement of this place before Antonio Russo, leader of the mafia organization named Northey Crew, put me up for sale. Long story short, I was an assassin for him, shit went down, I left, he didn't like it, I'm here now. Whoop dee do! Mr. Oh's crew has a branch in New York and has been looking to do busy with me for a while, they wanna take me in and make me a member and shit. I was down and all until all this shit happened. I was even trying to lay low but I got tagged without realizing it and next thing ya know I'm up for sell. Wicked crazy if ya ask me.

"You know this woman, Soryu?" The richy looking guy asked. If I remember correctly that must be Eisuke Ichinomiya, leader of the Ichinomiya group. I'd say he's a pretty handsome guy if he didn't have his head up his ass along with his money. The dudes got bank, ya so do I, nothing special in my eyes.

"You could say that." Soryu answered in a serious tone. His eyes have been on me this whole damn time, makes me feel like he's trying to read my mind or burn my soul, both aren't gonna happen love. I looked back into his eyes, countering his gaze. "Ya, ya bought me. I know you know what's up Mr. Oh, so ya mine as well explain to ya pals here what's up."

Everyone was quiet after I spoke, I guess nobody excepted me to speak. Did they think I was afraid of Mr. Oh, cause I sure as hell am not? "Alright then I will. I used to work for a crew that was a rival one the one Soryu's a part of. My old boss and I had a bit of a falling out and shit went down so I left. The Ice Dragons contacted me and said I was welcome to work for them, but somehow, I was tagged and my ex-boss found me out. The fucker kidnapped me and put me up for sell here. He had an item switched out and replaced with me last minute." The man was quiet before the model looking man spoke up. "So, that's how you know Soryu, and I can't believe you're an assassin."

"Ya, well I lad am lad." I giggled a bit because of how shocked he was, all the men looked surprised, except Soryu, this was nothing new to him.

"A Boston accent, that's interesting to hear in New York." The man with shoulder length brown hair and a fedora hat on chimed in. What the hell? Okay random. Who even is this guy? Walking around looking like a tall ass cherry and shit, I really don't know who he is.

"I've heard a couple around the Tres Spades lately, but only from men, never from a girl." The orange hair model like guy replied. I believe I've seen him in the news, he might be Ota Kiski. I don't know why I've even been taken to these men, I'm fucking confused. Apparently, they all bought me, don't know how or why but okay, maybe-

"Mr. Oh is my grandfather, I'm Soryu Oh." Soryu said, cutting off my mental thinking. "Well alright Minnie Oh, who even are these men?" I responded. The walking cherry came over to me, taking my hand and kneeling in front of me as he said "I am Mitsunari Baba, or you might know me as the world famous Lupin pretty lady. Please feel free to call me Baba." Alright so this cherry man is the famous Lupin, and I thought today had run out of surprises. Standing up Baba continued "And this over here is Ota Kiski, world famous artist." So, I was right about that one at least. Baba let go of my hand and looked me straight in the eyes as he said "And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, if you ever need anything I am only but a question away pretty lady." Jeez, this man sent cold shivers down my spine and not the good ones. Looking around this enormous, elegant room I end up locking my eyes with Soryu again as I ask, "How have you kept the cops from shutting all this down?"

Eisuke spoke up "Soryu you see a cop anywhere?" Soryu replied immediately as he pointed towards the lazy bum smoking a cig on the couch near the window giving a view of New York City. "Ya over there."

"Way to blow my cover man." He yelled before taking another drag off his cig and walking over to us in a lazy trod. As he made his way over to us Baba spoke up and introduced him before I got the chance to ask myself. "And this is Mamoru Kishi, our lovely slacker detective."

"Oi, who the hell says I'm any of yours." The slacker retorted. He had the same accent as Soryu's accept his was more plain old Brooklyn, and Soryu's was Brooklyn with Italian. We aren't even in Brooklyn though; the Tres Spades was located in Manhattan.

"Ay, so who da hell started this auctions anyways?" I asked, actually hoping for an answer.

"I did." Eisuke answered.

"What?!" That defiantly surprised me. A man with a good name and fortune like him putting it all on the line by running these black-market auctions, quite a risk taker he is. My mom was right, never judge a man by what your gut assumes him to be.

"It'll be fun thinking of ways to use her." The rich man spoke again as I was still trying to grasp the fact that he ran these auctions. "You won't be using me for shit, and if you try you'll die." I glared at him, straight into his ember eyes.

"Who gave you permission to speak?" He questioned. "I don't need anyone's permission Mr. Fancy pants. My mouth, my freedom of speech. Tell me I can't and watch me do it anyways. You don't control me." I spoke proudly, I would never let a rich bastard like him try to downgrade me.

"Kids got spunk." The lazy cop said as he took another drag from his cig and looked at Eisuke and I curiously as he listened to our exchange.

"Shut it you peasant!" Eisuke yelled at me and I was about to walk up to the fucker and knock him a shiner that would go with his suit but Baba stopped me in my tracks by grabbing my hand and saying, "C'mon now Boss, you should be nicer to girls and also we need to figure out who keeps her."

"Yeah" Ota started, "I'm pretty fond of her already, I've never met a girl before with an attitude like hers." All the men saunter over to me, some smile and some don't, "Alright I've had enough, make decision on who keeps you" Eisuke stated.

"Alright fine then. I choose Soryu considering your crew already contacted me anyways." I looked right as him as I spoke. I wanted to if he was upset that I choose him, but all he did was make his way out of the room and motioned for me to follow behind him.

Once we get Soryu's room he allows me in first then follows in behind me and leans against the door, blocking my only way out. "If you're good, I won't do anything bad to you." He states as he glares at me with his light grey, stormy eyes. "And if you're smart I hope you know that I'm not dumb enough to fall for threats like that because your crew wants me, you wouldn't dare kill me when your boss wants me." I smirked as I glared back at him, clearly amused by his failed attempt to scare me. The mobster let out as annoyed sighed as I let out as little snicker, "You better not tell anyone about what you saw today. No matter what." I shake my head trying not to laugh then look back at him. "C'mon now, we both in on this, if I speak I get jailed too. You can trust me on not saying shit to anyone."

Soryu took off his coat jacket and threw it over his should as he walked past me. "I'm taking a shower, any attempts to leave, it'll be the last thing you do." I roll my eyes at him as he heads for the shower. "Ya, ya whatever" I say.

The moment I start to hear the water run is I started to conduct my Minnie search around his rooms. All I found wear hidden weapons, typical room supplies, clothes, and a few dime and nick baggies of cocaine, which doesn't surprise me very much, these men were rich and cocaine is a part of the rich life. Trust me. I placed everything back to exactly where I had found it and headed over to the couch to sit down. Someone was about to walk in, I had a gut feeling about it.

The door busted open. "Hey Soryu! You already playing with your new pet?" Ota obviously yelled and entered the room followed by all the men who were just in the other room.

"Do you want something?" Soryu said as he stood a couple feet behind me with a towel around his waist, glaring at Ota. I didn't even hear him come out of the shower, I didn't even hear the shower stop. How long has he been standing there for?

"We were just wondering what you two were up to right now, in here, all alone." Ota giggled and Baba chimed in right after him. "Wow Soryu, already trying to get it to third base, I'm amazed. I at least take a girl out before I do anything like that."

"I wouldn't waste my time on this woman even if my life depended on it." Soryu stated. I just rolled my eyes and looked away. Ya, he was probably already thinking of me in the shower. "I was just waiting to see if she would attempt to run away as I pretended to take a shower." He sat down on the chair next to the sofa I was on. So, he was testing me think whole time. I wonder if he heard me moving around, thought I made sure to be extra quiet. "So, pretty lady, we never got your name before, care to share it?" Baba asked and all the men looked at me waiting for an answer.

"You can all refer to me as Cat, my really name should not matter to any of you." I scowled at them all. "I'll found out," I heard Eisuke mutter under his breathe.

"Well miss Cat, it is truly a pleasure to meet you." Baba smiled and winked at me.

"Oi Soryu, why were you just standing there staring at the girl with no clothes on. You could've kept your clothes on if you were just playing pretend." Mamoru spoke up. "It's because Soryu is secretly a closet pervert." Baba replied which caused a series of giggles to be heard by him, Mamoru, and Ota. "Or maybe he was going to punish her." Eisuke said with a smirk.

I didn't even notice that Soryu had taken out one of his hidden guns and pointed it right at Baba causing Baba to cover his face in surprise. "Soryu put that thing away it's dangerous!" He whined. Soryu put his gun away when the room grew silent. "Leave." And with that the men left leaving only me and Soryu.

"So, am I going to be staying here?" He nodded his head. "Well, I don't have any clothes here, or any of my stuff so h- "

"Where do you live?" He asked as he took out his phone. "Boston obviously. I live across from the commons." He begins speaking in Italian on the phone and I'm not sure of what he said. "Ho bisogno di scegliere la roba ragazze a Boston domani. Ti mando il suo indirizzo quando tu e alcuni ragazzi sono sulla buona strada." I hope it wasn't anything bad.

"Alright, there are two beds here, you'll take one and I'll send for some clothes to be brought up for you now before your stuff gets here tomorrow." A few seconds later a man walks in with clothes, a pager, and a key card in his hands. "You are now aloud up here and I expect you to be up her when I page you quickly." Soryu hands me the continents that the man was carrying and with that the man leaves. "Your bedroom room is through those doors and it has its only bath. Do not come near mine." And with that soryu disappears into his bed you and I head for mine.

I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower than put on the clothes I was provided. Surprisingly they fit, I wonder how they got my size. I crawl into bed and try to piece together everything that has happened today and how I would get my way out of it, or would I be stuck in this mess for the rest of my life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Please favorite and review! Especially review! I want to know what you guys think!**

The next morning I woke up in the soft, comfy sheets of an unfamiliar bed. As the satin covers were wrapped around my tired body and my head lay on the cozy pillow beneath me, my eyes fluttered open due to the rays of the sun kissing my tired eyes. Letting out a quiet yawn as I gently glided my right hand over the smooth mattress next to me and ran my left hand through my knotty, morning hair. 'So where was I again?' I asked myself mentally as my brain hadn't fully awaken yet from its blissful night's sleep. As the sun still kissed my eyes, giving them a friendly 'good morning', I put my arms above my head and arched my back to stretch. Smiling to myself I thought to myself, "I feel so beautiful today, it must be this bed. I have got to be dreaming still.' Just as I was about to swing my legs off the edge of the bed to get up but a man busted through the bedroom door and says, "Bonjour jolie dame! Time to arise!"

The memories start to slowly come back to me as the man who I remember as Baba leans against the bedroom door frame with a pile of clothes in his hand. 'Great, so this wasn't a dream' I thought to myself, 'the auctions were real, I've really been sold and now I'm here. Great." I slowly sit up in the large, snug bed, crossing my legs and resting my elbow on my knee so I could rest my cheek on the palm of my hand. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" I say to him coldly, I've never been a morning person.

"Well, it's time to get up and get dressed. Sor told me that your stuff got delivered here this morning so I picked out an outfit for you to wear today. He also wants me to show you around the hotel so you know your way around. We'll be spending the whole day together beautiful." He gave me a seductive smirk and a very flirtatious wink after he spoke. I just decided to ignore the last part as I looked around the room I was given. My luggage was everywhere around the room, but that's not what caught my eye. This place was huge and well-designed too. Everything blended together perfectly, from the curtains to the bedsheets and the paint color of the walls, this room was lovely. The wood of the nightstand, dressers, and end table gave a dazzling shine from the sun rays, there was no need for the lights to be turned on. I turned my attention back to Baba as he was still standing there with my clothes in his hand patiently waiting for an answer. "Just leave them on the edge of my bed, I'll be out soon." And with that Baba walked over to the edge of my bed and placed the clothes down in a neat pile and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I got up and picked up the pile of clothes off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Striping down to only my bra and underwear I peered at myself in the mirror. "Remember what you are Catrina," I began to mutter to myself as I gazed into the green eyes of my reflection, "you are a killer, nothing more nothing less. You'll make it through this, you are strong enough to." I slowly turned my back to face the mirror as I still gazed into it, but now staring at the scars on my back. I moved my brown wavy hair out of the way so I could see the slash marks of whips and gashes from stabs that made my back into a canvas of sorrowful art. They're a reminder of stories I never tell. They're dents in me, though healed, contain the truth of my past mistakes and just show the fucked up punishment I got in return for messing up. I was "in the wrong" if I didn't want to give my ex-boss pleasure, it was all my fault that I said no, it was my fault that I never returned the lust he had for me. I stared into my shining olive colored eyes again and I remembered back to all the times I turned to drugs to cope with the pain of another one of his punishments. Cocaine, kept me energized throughout the day when I got no sleep the night prior. Weed, helped me relax when I would get panic attacks do to the memories and nightmares I got because of this lifestyle I live. Acid, helped my feel happiness because I lost that emotion long ago and I don't think I'll ever get it back. Alcohol, helped me temporally forget about all that needed to be forgotten until it was remembered again. Sighing I look around before putting my clothes on and notice that my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, shaver, and makeup have been placed in here. Smiling to myself I think of what my cozy little apartment must look like now that all my things are gone. Nothing in my bathroom or draws, the place probably looks like no one lives there. Laughing to myself I make eye contact with my reflection in the mirror again as I say, "How does it feel that you're gonna be living in the Tres Spades, do you feel fancy yet? Nah." I giggled to myself as I pulled on the navy blue dress that Baba had given me, it was gorgeous but I have never seen it before in my life. 'Maybe Baba got it for me?' I thought to myself. The dress was tight around my torso and started to flow after it met my hips. After I had put that on I slipped on a pair of black heels and put on a diamond necklace that I had found on top of the dress before I put it on along with a set of diamond earrings. I finished off by putting my makeup on, simple yet sophisticated because by the looks of what I'm wearing I'm guessing Baba is taking me somewhere fancy. As I looked into the mirror as I began to brush my teeth, I smile as I was proud that my cat wing matched the one on the other eye. I thought to myself as the minty freshness swirled around my mouth, 'I wonder if Russo knows about what has happened to me, he literally has sources everywhere.' I spit and competed my look with red lipstick.

Leaving the bedroom, I headed over to where is Baba is and noticed that the second he laid eyes on me he was shocked. "Cat, you look beautiful!" He said as he couldn't take his eyes off me. I thought that I'd start blushing but then I remembered that he probably says that to about a million other women, he defiantly came off as a flirt when I met him yesterday. Spinning around once I felt my dress twirl beneath me, I actually felt like a princess today. "I know Baba," I said with a little chuckle. "Now let's go" I proclaimed as Baba and I headed out of the hotel room and down the hall to the elevator to begin my tour around the hotel.

After about an hour and a half of exploring this place Baba finally said we covered it all and I can truly see why this place has a 5 star rating now. This hotel was magnificent, a vast tower of exquisiteness from the lobby to the top floor. The rich reside here and it was defiantly noticeable. Every half an hour or so a limousine would pull up out front, each one different from the last and new guests always exited out of them. Considering there were so many rich guests who stayed here for a while, a lot of rich people parties happen. Baba and I heard at least five maids complain about cleaning up rooms with the leftovers from strippers in them or drugs, but at least they stated that they were satisfied with the tip they got. We even over heard a maid complain about walking in on one of her guest sleeping with someone and she said that she got paid to let them stay and hour after they were supposed to leave. Learning about all the wild parties that happen here got me wondering about what the bidders do in their free time. My curiosity got the best of me so I decided to ask Baba, "Ay Babe, what do ya guys do when you guys don't have anything to do?"

Baba looked and me and smiled as he replied, "Well sometimes we all go to the penthouse lounge and invite women up there as we all play poker and drink or we go to the casino. Afterwards some of us return to our rooms with a girl, you know how that story goes." Baba giggled as he finished his answer. "What do you mean only some? Is someone gay in your group?" I asked as I raised a brow.

Baba bursted out laughing before he said, "No ones gay pretty lady, it's just Mamo is just lazy sometimes and Sor hates women. He isn't gay, he just thinks they're smelly and obnoxious." Baba wiped a tear from his eye as he looked over at me as I sighed and smiled. We were still walking around the hotel and considering I believed I'd be suck in this mess for a while I'd take this as an opportunity to learn some stuff about Baba. "So Baba," I began "tell me something about yourself."

He stared right into my eyes as he said "Well, I'm thirty five, single, and ready to mingle." I giggled at his lame statement and responded "Baba, come on, tell me something about you."

"Well pretty lady I'm one hundred percent French, I'm from Paris, France, and speak English and French fluently. Now you tell me something." He winked at me before I replied, "I'll say the same thing you said. I'm twenty four, happily single, and I don't mingle." He chuckled as he realized what I did. "I'm from Boston, Massachusetts, and am Irish and Puerto Rican. I speak fluent English and Spanish." Baba appalled at my response as he said "Well done, but do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Nah, go right ahead." I answered.

"Why did you become an assassin when you had everything in place for you to become a successful business woman, Catrina?" Baba's soothing French accent didn't help the fact that that was a painful question. Clearly, he and probably the other bidders too, did a background check on me. I can't believe they found anything though. Russo must have taken down the firewalls protecting all my information. I looked down to the ground as I tried to prepare what I was about to say in my head. 'Should I lie or tell the truth?' I thought to myself. 'I have no reason to not be honest to these men, but then again I don't even know if I can trust them yet. I trusted Russo and look at how all of that went. I'll just be honest, it doesn't matter if it goes around. I could honestly care less.' "I had a full scholarship to Boston University," I started to confess "and then I was gonna go to Harvard Business school for graduate school, but before I found all that out I had already gotten into some deep shit. I killed one of Russo's men when I was trying to protect my friend from her getting raped by him. I had lost it, I completely blacked out, I know I knew how to fight but I didn't know I could kill. Russo eventually contacted me and laid down a deal to me that basically said that I can either join his crew as a replacement for his loss or die. So, I joined and he had me trained to become an assassin for him but he also wanted me to be his personal whore. Each time I completed a mission I'd get paid fifty grant or more, I only had to give ten percent of my earnings to him. I ended up banking 3 million my first year so I told myself that I defiantly had enough money for college now. Russo wouldn't let me leave though, he cancelled my scholarships and increased my training. Soon later more crews wanted to do business with Russo because they had jobs for me. I made a ton of money so I don't really think much of it now, well at least I try not to." The second I finished confessing a bit of my past to Baba my pager went off, it was Soryu. He told me to meet him in the Casino and to bring Baba with me. I began to stand up but Baba quickly pulled me into his arms for a tight embrace as he whispered "You're strong enough to conquer anything pretty lady. I can already tell. À vaillant coeur rien d'impossible. You made it through a rough time and thought it doesn't seem like it, you are in a better place." He broke the embrace and his light brown eyes stared into mine before he started walking towards the casino. He looked back over his shoulder covered by his red suit jacket as he said "Venez sur jolie dame! The other bidders are waiting for us!"

Hoping whatever he said in French meant hurry up I jogged up next to him and continued on our way to the casino. For some reason though I couldn't get Baba's words outa my head, it's like his words warmed me up inside. Maybe this was happiness, but I'm not sure because I've forgotten how happiness feels years ago. Still, his words made me feel cared for, in a different way though, not the Russo way where he'd say he cared but torture you. Baba's is the warmer feeling that someone is actual there with and for you.

Baba and I enter the casino and see all the bidders except Soryu surrounding Eisuke at the poker table, who is clearly winning with the number of chips he has in front of him. Baba walks over to where they are as I spot Soryu at a bar off to this side of the casino talking to some man who looks like another mob boss. He looks over at me and gestures for me to come over to where he and the man are sitting at the bar. As I start heading over the closer I get the more I can hear of their conversation and notice that they are both speaking in Italian. When I get over to them I take a seat on the stool next to Soryu as he turns to me and says, "Woman this is Simon Romano, he is the boss of the Bell Crickets." I look past Soryu and right to Simon as I give him a warm smile and say, "Hello sir it is an honor to meet you."

Simon nods his head and says "Ciao." Soryu then says to me in a serious tone " 's daughter, May, will be coming to New York in search of a husband. You will accompany me in protecting to and from her arranged marriage meetings. I will inform you when she arrives. Do you understand?" I nodded my head as Soryu turned back to Mr. Romano and says, "Ella ha un combattente sir, ci si può fidare che lei e mi proteggerà il tuo figlia con la nostra vita."

Simon nodded and replied, "Ho fiducia che voi Soryu. Sto mettendo la sua vita nelle tue mani. Non deludete me." And with that Simon got up and left Soryu and I alone at the bar. I really wish I knew Italian so I could understand what they were talking about. Soryu and I sit at the bar in an awkward silence before the bartender came up to us and asked for our orders. "I'll have a Sgroppino." The bartender nodded his head and then looked at me, "And you miss?"

"You can get something, if you'd like." Soryu told me without looking at me.

"Oh okay, I'll have a Mojito." The bartender nodded and walked away to go make our drinks. We weren't the only ones at the bar so I knew it might be a little wait. Out of nowhere Soryu sighed softly and prompted his elbow on the bar so he could rest his head on his palm. "Are you alright?" I asked as I raised a brow. Soryu just nodded and closed his eyes, clearly something was bothering him. I know how mobsters are though, show no emotion, ever. They should just have that tattooed onto their foreheads, it's like one of their creeds. We sat in silence until our drinks came, and Soryu immediately took a sip of his but I took a chance to say, "Look, I know no man is the same, but I've been around mobsters long enough to understand how they function. On the outside all mobsters are fearless, brave, and strong, we both know that those who show fear, the cowards, get killed. But theirs two different kind of mobsters, those who are insane, blood thirsty, power and money hungry, and those who are broken, suck in this life all alone, carry regrets on their shoulders secretly, and actually only want to do good. You don't need to act like toughest man alive around me. I don't judge." I didn't look at him but I could feel gaze on me, internally questioning me. I took a sip of my drink than turned to face him and meet his gaze. "Which one do you think I am?" Soryu asked me as he took a sip from his drink, his eyes strong, gray eyes still locked onto mine.

I smiled and answered him, "I don't know Soryu, I only just met you. But I'm sure that in time, I will be able to answer. _No es tan bravo el león como lo pintan._ I tell myself that everything I encounter an mobster."

Soryu remains quiet for a second like he is thinking to himself about what I just said. He takes a sip from his drink and was about to say something than took another sip and said, "I didn't know you speak Spanish?"

I smiled, he totally backed out of saying something else. I softly respond by saying, "Si, I do. And you speak Italian."

Soryu and I finished our drinks just in time because Eisuke came up to us and said that they were having a meeting in the penthouse lounge. Soryu told me that I could come if I wanted to but I decided that I was going to explore the hotel a little more. After the bidders left the casino and headed to the lounge I had one more drink and left the casino to go upstairs and join them.

As I walked my way out of the casino heard a woman scream, "He has a gun!" So, by instinct I immediately turn around to see where the woman in danger was so I can help her only to hear a man yell "Trader!"

A loud bang rang out through the room and everyone was in a panic. Everyone was running out of the casino and I was knocked to the ground but for some reason I couldn't move. I started to feel an intense burning sensation in me near my shoulder as a man wearing a mask comes over to me and kneels down in front of me. "You've betrayed Antonio Russo, after all he's done for ya. Ya better feel ashamed of yourself these last couple of seconds before you die" he said. I only now realized that I've been shot, my only blood is running down my torso out of this hole in my chest. I started to feel so weak and my vision began to blurred, I couldn't focus on the concealed man. The disguised man holds a knife against my neck and before I know it blood is going everywhere. My eyes are still open though, I'm feeling very tired. I'm not dead? I'm still feeling the pain of the gunshot wound as well. The last thing I remember is seeing Soryu picking me up and running out of the casino, yelling over and over again words in Italian that I couldn't make out.

"Affrettati! Chiamare un medico ha lo spurgo fuori! Chiamare un medico! Chiamare un medico! Stiamo esaurendo il tempo!"


End file.
